New Pasts and Presents
by OrchidLurver
Summary: Heroes and Villains. The usual. Pairings that you will see Wolverine/Rogue, hints of Wolverine/Domino but only hints. Scott/Emma, the rest will appear as I please ;


_**Why Hello there,**_

_**This fanfic is basically just a source for my own entertainment. Chapters will be added as they come to me. The pairings will include Wolverine and Rogue, hints of Wolverine and Domino, Scott and Emma. There will be more to come, but that's what I have for now. So if you are not a fan of those pairings, then I wouldn't suggest reading this.**_

_**Now, the basics. I'm trying to keep as up to date as I can, but I want to do things my way. Wolverine in this fic for now will still be in X-force. Rogue will have all her old powers. Absorption, super strength and flight. She will also be wearing her yellow and green suit that she was wearing in the Legacy comics. A NEED TO KNOW, in here my Rogue reabsorbed and DID NOT resort to a trick. I just don't see that as something she would do. And yes, I do like Romy, but not in this fic. Gambit will NOT be following her around like a lap dog. In this fic, she kissed him as a way to get over him and is well on her own way. If you notice things in here that don't seem to be accurate to the comics of 'today' that's just because I would prefer them my way.**_

_**Well other then that, I hope you all enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer : Yeah yeah, I don't own anything from Marvel, just these Ideas.**

**Chapter 1 : Bruised**

Perched on a roof top, Wolverine stares down at what seems to be left of San Fransisco. His eyes scan the torn up streets. Mounds of rubble pile along the side walks. Cars are scattered, light poles are down, wires are crackling.

He tilts his head back slightly and snifts the air, his eyes never leave the site before him. "Dom, you should know I would smell you coming."

The pale woman appears from a darkened corner. She tries to stare in the same direction of her leaders gaze, but finds nothing that seems to be of interest. Domino shakes her head lightly and takes a few more steps towards the perched man.

"We found something...I mean someone that I think might be of interest." She crosses her arms and shifts her wait.

Wolverine continues to stare at the rubble in the street. "Who? And why didn't you bring'em here?"

She sighs. "Well for one thing, he or she is burried under a pile of rubbel. I mean, it's amazing we even spotted anyone..."

Logan takes a deep breath trying to remain calm and stands. "Who?"

Confused, Domino waves him off. "I don't know. Like I said. Pile of rubbel." She sighs again. "We kind of need your help on this one. Your sense of smell and well everything else would come in handy..."

His patience running thin, he brushes off past her.

A winged man brushes a bead of sweat from his brow. "I don't think anyone could have survived this." Again, he attempts to move one of the gigantic pieces of pavement. "Yup, that's just not going anywhere." Angel relaxes and sits on a near by car. "Like I said not going anywhere."

Deadpool gazes at the boulder and then back at Angel. "Yeah. Got it." He studies his surroundings and then notices Wolverine climbing over a damaged bus. He does a quick two finger salute. "Having fun are we?"

Logan grunts. "Shut up Wade." Then he notices something odd, something familiar. That scent. "No."

The other two men stare in his direction confused. "Get your asses up and start digging." Logan jumps down from the bus and dashes for the mound of pavement.

Angel raises his hands in surrender. "Of course, but we just can't seem to...Wolverine, what are you doing?"

Snkt. Claws out, Wolverine begins to mangle the mound before him. "Get over here! She's under here. I don't know how, but she's alive!"

Wade looks at Angel rubbing his head. The winged man shrugs his shoulders. Both make their way to the rubble and begin helping their panicked friend dig.

Wolverine grunts and claws and pulls at the cement in his way. "Almost there, she's still breathing. I can hear her..."

Again, Wade rubs his head confused. "Who are you talking about?"

Sharply Logan turns and faces them. "Rogue!"

After what seems to be hours, the three men clear the rubble. A lifeless body of yellow and green lie before them face down in a crater of man made rock. Her head is a dirty entanglement of debris and hair, her uniform is torn in numerous places and her tiny jacket is so damaged it basically doesn't even exist anymore.

Angel stands stunned. "How is she...alive? Didn't she...you know... lose her powers? Is she..."

Wolverine quickly makes his way down the crater and to her side. Rolling her over gently, he can tell that none of her bones are broken, but still she's badly injured. He can hear her heart beat slowing, her breathing becoming rigid.

"Don't you dare, darlin. You're not going out on me like this." He kneels down and picks up her limp body in his arms. "Tell me what to do." He continues to hold her. "Last I heard, anyone that comes into contact with your skin dies instantly. Rogue, I don't know what to do."

Her arms are dangling on either side of her body, her head is tilted back. Lifeless, except for her low rigid breathing. He can't help but to bring her closer to his chest, squeezing her tight with his arms. "I can't let you leave like this, Rogue. Even if it means..." He pulls his black mask back.

Wade and Angel understand Wolverines intentions. Deadpool begins making his way down the crater. "STOP!"

"...me dying is the only way t'ah save yah." Hearing the others call out for him, he smiles and presses his lips against hers.

Then, nothing. Logan opens his eyes to see that Rogue is still out cold. "What the...This doesn't make sense." Again, he presses his lips to hers, this time with his eyes open. Nothing. "Come on! Drain me damn it!"

_Panic._

He places her on the ground and runs his hands through his hair. _Panic._

Then he sees it. "What in the name of..." He picks up her hands, her naked hands. He rubs them with his own. "Nothing!"

_Panic._

"Breath..." He tries to calm himself. While the other two men stare at him amazed that he's still alive.

"Wolverine, are you completely mad? You could have..." Angel starts.

"Shhh. Wait." Logan raises a hand, as if to silence him. The men stand and wait anxiously.

Logan's ears twitch and he smiles. "She's going to be alright. Her pulse is picking up and her breathing is going back to normal."

"That's great." Wade looks on as Wolverine picks up the damaged Rogue and begins making his way out of the crater. "But why aren't you dead?"

"Not sure. But I'm going to get some answers." He reaches the top and starts walking down the battered street. "Angel, get a hold of Slim. He's going to start telling me what's going on around here. Even if I have to make him."

"Sure thing, Logan. Sure thing..."


End file.
